Missions in GTA San Andreas
This is a comprehensive list of missions in the game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. :Please choose an area of San Andreas to go to the missions for that area: :Los Santos - Badlands - San Fierro - Desert - Las Venturas - Return to Los Santos Los Santos Protagonist Carl Johnson returns to his hometown of Los Santos and needs to re-establish himself in the neighborhood. Missions in this city involve Carl's rise to power in the Grove Street Families, and the challenges with his family. Many of these missions have Carl as the driver plus additional help as required. There are 28 missions in the main thread for Los Santos. Introduction #In the beginning - is the opening sequence, cutscene and mission of GTA San Andreas. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Big Smoke - is a mission that expands BMX riding and exploring the city of Los Santos, and also opens the BMX Challenge. Lance "Ryder" Wilson #Ryder - is a mission that introduces the Barbers, the Restaurants, and driving. It also opens up the missions in the Sweet Path. '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Tagging Up Turf - Tag over rival gang tag's #Cleaning the Hood - Take out drug dealers on your territory #Drive-Thru - Everybody's hungry #Nines and AKs - Visit Emmet for some target practice #Drive-By - Drive By on rival gang members #Sweet's Girl - Save Sweet and his girl from an onsluaght of gang members #Cesar Vialpando - Follow Kendl and win a lowrider competition Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris #OG Loc - Visit an old friend from jail #Running Dog - Chase down a rival gang member #Wrong Side of the Tracks - Disrupt a gang meeting #Just Business - Help Big Smoke against the Russian Mafia Lance "Ryder" Wilson #Home Invasion - Rob a veteran fro weapons #Catalyst - Steal weapons off a train #Robbing Uncle Sam - Raid a National Guard base Cesar Vialpando #High Stakes, Low Rider - race Cesar and his other racers OG Loc #Life's a Beach - Steal a sound system for OG Loc #Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book #Management Issues - Kill Alan Crawford, Madd Dogg's manager #House Party - Party with the OG's C.R.A.S.H #Burning Desire - Burn down a gang house #Gray Imports - Kill a Russian weapon dealer Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Doberman - Take Over Glen Park #Los Sepulcros - Kill rival gang member Kane #Reuniting the Families - Take Sweet to reunite the 'families' gang #Green Sabre - Save Sweet from dying Badlands CJ has stumbled onto something that is much bigger then himself. It appears that Big Smoke is totally loyal to Officer Tenpenny and he does exactly what he is told. Tenpenny warns CJ to stay away from Big Smoke or Sweet will suffer. Tenpenny has a few loose ends that need to be taken care of at the same time CJ is trying to re-establish himself. There are 14 missions for the Badlands. C.R.A.S.H. #Badlands - Take out an ex-policeman for Tenpenny Catalina NOTE: The four Catalina Missions involving soft targets do not have to be done in a particular order. After doing the first mission, though, you must do a couple of side missions before resuming to finishing off the other three soft targets. #First Date #Tanker Commander - Hijack a tanker truck The Truth #Body Harvest - Steal a Combine Harvester Cesar Vialpando #King in Exile Catalina #First Base #Against All Odds - Rob the Off-Track Betting shop #Gone Courting - Catalina takes CJ into her cabin for a little "tenderness" #Local Liquor Store - Rob a liquor store #Made in Heaven - Catalina just wants to be friends #Small Town Bank - Rob a bank Cesar Vialpando #Wu Zi Mu - Race against Woozie #Farewell, My Love... - Race against Catalina and her new boyfriend, Claude. The Truth #Are You Going To San Fierro? - Burn down the Truth's drug plantation, drive to San Fierro San Fierro Things are starting to look up a little for CJ. He now owns a dilapidated garage and a close circle of allies to assist him in his rise to power. San Fierro offers a variety of missions to help CJ become even stronger in his quest to return to Los Santos. San Fierro has 19 story missions. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Wear Flowers in Your Hair - Tour of San Fierro #555 We Tip - Frame the DA by posing as a Valet and planting drugs in his car #Deconstruction - Get your revenge on some construction workers Driving School #Back to School - Learn to drive. Triads #Photo Opportunity - Catch some gang members red-handed Jizzy B #Jizzy (Mission) - Help Jizzy out with his pimp duties #T-Bone Mendez - Retrieve some stolen cash #Mike Toreno - Find Mike Toreno Wu Zi Mu #Mountain Cloud Boys - Escort Woozie to safety #Ran Fa Li - Steal a car from the airport and take it to a lockup #Lure - Prevent an assassination with a decoy #Amphibious Assault - Bug a Da Nang meeting on a boat #The Da Nang Thang - Release some refugees from a boat and kill Snakehead in a swordfight Triads #Outrider - Transport drugs past some roadblocks C.R.A.S.H. #Snail Trail - Snipe a journalist and his contact Triads #Ice Cold Killa - Break into Jizzy's Pleasure Dome and kill Jizzy. #Pier 69 (Mission) - Raid a deal between the Ballas and the Loco Syndicate to kill Ryder and T-Bone Mendez. #Toreno's Last Flight - Shoot down Toreno's helicopter #Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Take out a factory Desert These series of missions have more of a fun and adventuresome ring to them. CJ will be doing some rather strange things on some missions. In addition, you get to learn how to fly which will come in very handy later on. There are 9 story missions for the Desert. Unknown #Monster - A time trial in a Monster truck #Highjack - Hijack a truck and drive it back to Doherty Mike Toreno #Interdiction - Escort and protect Toreno's helicopter #Verdant Meadows - Buy the airstrip to unlock Flight School #Learning to Fly #N.O.E. - Explode a Government plane #Stowaway - Drop off some thing's for Mike The Truth #Black Project - Enter Area 69, and steal the Black Project #Green Goo - Fly over a train, and take what ever the military least wants you to take Las Venturas CJ has really made a name for himself. Not only has he regained a lot of his power back, he is also the proud owner of one business and a partner in a major casino. This series of missions basically ensures that the competition is either eliminated or it is severely subdued. There are 18 missions for Las Venturas. The Four Dragons Casino #Fender Ketchup - Scare a guy by driving around with him on your windscreen #Explosive Situation - Steal armed dynamite from the quarry #You've Had Your Chips - Disable the Sindacco's factory from making counterfeit casino chips #Don Peyote - Rescue Maccer and Kent Paul from the desert Casino Heist #Architectural Espionage - Steal the plans to Caligula's Casino #Key to Her Heart - Gain the affections of Millie to gain a keycard #Dam and Blast - Prepare the dam for the power to the casino to be disabled #Cop Wheels - Steal some HPV 1000 police bikes #Up, Up and Away! - Steal an armored truck using a Leviathan Caligula's Casino #Intensive Care - Rescue Johnny Sindacco from the Forellis in an ambulance #The Meat Business - Escape from the Sindaccos in the meat factory C.R.A.S.H. #Misappropriation - Kill some federal agents in the Desert Madd Dogg #Madd Dogg - Rescue Madd Dogg from a suicide attempt The Four Dragons Casino #Fish in a Barrel - Take co-ownership of the Four Dragons Casino Caligula's Casino #Freefall - Intercept, board, empty and land a plane full of Forellis C.R.A.S.H. #High Noon - Kill Officer Pulaski Caligula's Casino #Saint Mark's Bistro - Fly to Liberty City and take out Giorgio Forelli Casino Robbery #Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - The small matter of robbing the casino The Four Dragons Casino #A Home In The Hills - Retake Madd Dogg's Crib Return to Los Santos CJ has it all now. Money, power, and fame. He isn't happy, though, since he has been watching lame acts audition and he finds the business life isn't for him. He wants to go back to the old neighborhood to take it once and for all. Of course, Madd Dogg's release only hastens his desire. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Vertical Bird - Steal a Hydra from an aircraft carrier for Toreno #Home Coming - Pick Sweet up from the police station, take out some dealers and reclaim Grove Street #Cut Throat Business - Chase OG Loc to reclaim Madd Dogg's music Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Beat Down on B-Dup - Start a gang war to claim Glen Park #Grove 4 Life - Claim Idlewood and any other neighborhood. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Riot - Drive to Grove Street amid total carnage Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Los Desperados - Retake Cesar's territory from the Vagos #End of the Line - Take out Big Smoke's crack palace and chase down Tenpenny The endgame shows Madd Dogg coming in with a new gold record. Some bickering going on within the family, and CJ leaving to make sure all is well in the hood. Fade out. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas